custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Linelva
'Linelva '''was a Toa of Lightning from Primordius Magna. Biography Linelva began her life on the island of Arcajax, where she was raised by Order of Kentis Nui member Divex. When Linelva showed interest in sword fighting, Divex did not hesitate to teach her all he knew in the art of swordplay. In the year 78 AKT, Linelva, along with some 200 matoran, was recruited to Arcajax Academy of Soldiers, where she received extensive training. Already, an advanced swordsman, Linelva soon became the one of the most skilled warriors in the camp, easily defeating two matoran named Magnon and Shanohn in a game of capture the flag. Ergastulum During a training exercise at Camp Arcajax, involving virtual reality training helmets, Linelva, along with most of the matoran of the camp, were kidnapped by two mercenaries, and taken to the outskirts of a underground mining city, known as Ergastulum. Once in Ergastulum, Linelva and all the others were enslaved and forced to work for three sadistic slave drivers named Nalex, Murtran, and Kelphix. Nalex forced the matoran to dig in the ground, for an unknown artifact. As a security measure, iron clamps and chains were fastened around the matoran's ankles. What was more, Linelva, along with all the matoran, had his armor modified into a diminished form. While digging in the ground, she and several other matoran, including Magnon, Shanohn, Romulus, Imperalux and Ferrum, came upon a curious sulfur-yellow stone. Upon closer examination they realized that it was the Great Toa Stone, and correctly assumed that it was the artifact Nalex was searching for. Utilizing a pocket knife that she had successfully concealed, Linelva cut herself and Magnon free, and thus, the two of them escaped Liberation of Ergsatulum Whilst escaping, Linelva and Magnon came upon a Toa of Air by the name of Nalihki. Nalihki fixed the two matoran's armor, and then proceeded to cut the bonds of all the enslaved other enslaved matoran. Once free, Linelva, along with all the other matoran, charged at Nalex and his two thugs, armed with shovels and spades. The overwhelming amount of matoran was too much for the slave drivers to handle, and thus, the matoran overpowered them. However, unbeknownst to the matoran, the Sadistic Lord of the Dead Narcisca desired the Great Toa Stone for himself, and had sent a Bathgohl demon to intercept the matoran. After a brief battle with the Bathgohl, Linelva, along with Sadran, Magnon, Shanohn, Imperalux, Romulus, and Ferrum, narrowly escaped. Becoming a Toa Unfortunately, their escape path durned into a death trap when the tunnel opened up, revealing Narsisca. Ferrum, then betrayed the rest of them, stealing the toa stone, and giving it to Narcisca. Utilizing the powers of the toa stone, Narcisca summoned up a gigantic robot known as Kraahkatoa. this robot soon became a new body for the formally bodiless spirit of Narcisca. However, the toa stone had not finished. Acting of its own accord, the toa stone shot six beam of electricity, turning Linelva, Imperalux, Sadran, Magnon, Shanohn, and Romulus into toa. Stats Trivia *The original version of this MOC wasn't well received, so she was revamped. *Linelva is Cola's first female MOC to appear on the wiki. Appearances *Guardian of the Dead Souls'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Lightning Category:Matoran Category:A-Team Category:Vo-Matoran